Naruko Volume:5 Grass Hopper The Traitor
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Grass Hopper reveals himself and his plans, he also has a small trick up his sleeves, while Naruko has a trick up her sleeves as well, a trick similar to Naruto's, (So sorry guys that this took me a while to do, but I explain what has happened for the past few weeks at the end of this story, Hope you enjoy:))
1. Chapter 1 The Fight Continues

Naruko

Volume:5

Grass Hopper The Traitor

Chapter:1

The Fight Continues

On the rooftop of the Wakages building, Naruko, Naruto, Sauske, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura, were against some ninjas, but then Grass Hopper came in and revealed himself as a traitor, everyone was shocked on the news that Grass Hopper had revealed, no one could believe his words for a sec, but they had to, because what Grass Hopper said, was the truth

"As I said before, I am the traitor." Revealed Grass Hopper

"But why, no this has to be a joke, you can't be a traitor." Shocked Naruko, trying to make herself believe that Grass Hopper was wrong

"But he is Naruko." Explained Kakashi

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Naruko

"He is a traitor, I spoke with the Wakage about Grass Hopper, he said that he is a huge expert on combat, even with one arm to fight, he can defeat about 100 to 200 ninjas with one arm." Explained Kakashi

"I don't get what you're saying." Naruko said, in confusion and shock as her eyes were filled with shock

"What I'm trying to say is that Grass Hopper is a great Jounin, he has a very good record, think, why does someone like Grass Hopper need help from people like us?" Questioned Kakashi

"I…I don't know." Answered Naruko in confusion

"Because he wouldn't, he knew that the Wakage had hired us to escort him back to the village, he also knew about the secret mission the Wakage gave us when we came to this village, he told me, I didn't tell you because I was worried that you would be too suspicious around Grass Hopper, letting him discover our plan." Answered and Explained Kakashi

"There was one mistake, I can take care of myself with one arm, that old man must've knew I was up to something, so he hired you Kakashi to investigate." Guessed Grass Hopper

"There is a question I have, and that is your arm, your skills and performance and your records show that you have a huge time experience on your battles, and that you had never been injured, your hiding something aren't you?" Questioned Kakashi

"He, he, he, he, he." Chuckled Grass Hopper, "I knew that this would not be kept a secret at all." Said Grass Hopper with a evil Smirk on his face, Grass Hopper unwrapped his bandages and revealed his arm to everyone, his arm was a bit fury, it had claws like a tiger, and the colour was all black, the fur was metal shining, "MY ARM IS NOT BROKEN, BUT CHANGED!" Answered Grass Hopper, with a evil Smirk on his face

"WHAT THE!" Shouted Kiba in Shock

"WHAT IS THAT?" Screamed Sakura in Shock

"That is my new arm, you see, while I was in my mission, it was an opportunity, I had to take, if I went to Orochimaru's old lab in the forest, I created my own arm, but of course there was a price, and the price was my old arm, but if you ask me this arm is ten times better than my old arm." Answered and Explained Grass Hopper

"So what did you do with your old arm?" Questioned Kakashi, as he took his Kunai out of his pocket

"My old arm was in the place of my new arm, like a broken branch from a tree, if you want a new branch, then your goanna have to cut off the old one, like my arm, I had to cut my old arm off for this new arm, it was painful, but with some help from my master, I managed to get my new arm." Answered and Explained Grass Hopper

"That's sick." Said Naruko in disgust, "You cut off your arm just for that crap?" Questioned Naruko in complete Shock

"Well there are prices as I said earlier about power, and this was the price, what did you suspect." Answered and Explained Grass Hopper

"I don't care if you have a new arm, I'm still goanna kick your ass." Replied Naruto, crunching his fists together

"Leave some for me Naruto." Demanded Naruko, crunching her fists together

"Whatever you say sis." Agreed Naruto with a Smirk on his face

"Good." Replied Naruko with a Smirk on her face

Naruko and Naruto charged towards Grass Hopper, Grass Hopper's arm was going to strike till Kakashi ran towards Naruto and Naruko, saving them from Grass Hoppers attack

"NARUTO, NARUKO GET AWAY!" Warned Kakashi, running towards Naruko and Naruto

"TO LATE!" Shouted Grass Hopper with a Evil Grin on his face

Before Grass Hopper's arm could touch Naruto and Naruko, Kakashi pulled the twins away from the attack, letting Grass Hoppers attack miss them

"OFFFFF!" Groaned Naruko and Naruto, falling on the ground

"KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Demanded Naruko

"Look this guy is at a Jounin level." Replied Kakashi, "Are you at a Jounin level?" Questioned Kakashi

"Aaaaaaaaa-" Naruko and Naruto were about to Answer till Kakashi interrupted their answer

"Don't Answer that." Said Kakashi sarcastically

"HMMMMMMM!" Groaned Naruko and Naruto

"I'll be your fight." Challenged Kakashi

"A Jounin against a Jounin, this shall be a great fight." Said Grass Hopper with a evil Smirk, "But you should know that I have a new arm, much, much, much more powerful than a humans arm, so this fight will be just a waist of your time, and your life maybe?" Explained Grass Hopper with a evil Smirk

"Oh I wouldn't think that way, a fight is not over till it is over." Kakashi said

"Then let's see what happens to a ninja when they fight me and my new limb." Said Grass Hopper, Preparing to fight Kakashi

"COME ON KAKASHI LET US FIGHT THIS GUY!" Demanded Naruto

"I need some help to make sure that the other ninjas don't come and Interrupt my battle with the Jounin." Replied Kakashi, "So could you make sure that those ninjas won't bother me, oh yeah and, this is not a suggestion, but a order." Ordered Kakashi

"GAAAAA, FIN!" Shouted Naruko and Naruto


	2. Chapter 2 Plans Revealed

Chapter:2

Plans Revealed

Grass Hopper was not ready or prepared to fight Kakashi at all, instead he just stood there and smiled, he watched Kakashi getting ready to battle, he just looked and stared at him

"You know Kakashi, since you already seen what I did with my arm and what orders did the Wakage give you, I have no choice but to reveal my plans for the village." Explained Grass Hopper with an evil grin on his face

"Plans?" Said Kakashi, looking Grass Hopper at the eyes

"That's right plans." Replied Grass Hopper, "My plan is simple of course, have the ninjas invade the village and kill the Wakage, since I'm his Executive, I will take place of Wakage, and rule the village, once I rule this village, I'll rule the village, I'll recreate the weapons, even weapon .W.O.O.D.." Explained Grass Hopper

"GRASS HOPPER YOU IDIOT, IF YOU CREATE AND SELL THAT WEAPON THAT WILL CAUSE A FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR!" Shouted Naruko in Shock

"What is .W.O.O.D.?" Questioned Sakura

".W.O.O.D. Stands for Weapon Of Obliteration Destruction, there's a ton of Chakra involved in the weapon, old man Wakage told me about a test on a enemy village with the weapon, it completely destroyed everything killing everyone." Explained Naruko

"_Imagine how much the damage will be if he sells the weapon, it won't just create a Ninja War but also end the world." _Thought Sakura in Shock of Narukos explanation

"Don't worry I'll come up with a solution soon, but at the moment I'll take the Wakages place and recreate the weapon." Said Grass Hopper

"Not if we stop you first." Said Kakashi

"Then try and stop me Hatake." Challenged Grass Hopper

Kakashi charged towards Grass Hopper, when Kakashi was close Grass Hopper Immediately moved away in a flash, when Kakashi realised that Grass Hopper was gone he turned around just to find Grass Hopper right behind him, he tried to fight back but Grass Hopper used his Arm to swipe Kakashi, Kakashi's chest was scratched

"AHH!" Shouted Kakashi in pain

Kakashi was close though, he only had a scratch, he was not bleeding badly

"You see Kakashi, my arm is a weapon now, I call my arm the tiger's claw, with this, I don't need a katana, Shuriken or Kunai, all I need is my arm, It not only is my weapon but my skill aswell, it increases my speed and strength, soon I'll do the same with my other arm, so I'll be stronger." Explained Grass Hopper

"You may have speed and strength with your new arm,…..but I have the Sharingan." Replied Kakashi, putting his hand on his head band, preparing to take it off

"I heard about you and seen you in action, your name is truly what you do, your known as the Copy Ninja, and I shall kill you, so probably I can try and take that Sharingan off of your eye." Replied Grass Hopper

Kakashi lifted his headband and revealed his eye, he was looking at Grass Hopper, copying his Jutsu and moves

"While your copying my moves you'll see that I'm one of the rare ninjas who possess three of the five Chakra natures those would be, Fire, Wind and Water, even your Sharingan can't copy those since you have Lighting and Earth, and you can't copy my arm either, well you can but the moves with my arm won't have much effect with you since you don't have the same type of arm I do, and never will, so It's useless Copy Ninja." Explained Grass Hopper

"No but I can copy your Jutsu's, so that way it'll make the fight much easier." Replied Kakashi putting his head band back on his eye

Kakashi charged towards Grass Hopper, when Grass Hopper quickly used Fire-Ball-Jutsu on Kakashi, "FIRE-BALL-JUTSU!" Shouted Grass Hopper blowing a large fire ball out of his mouth, Kakashi quickly dodged the attack, he moved away at the exact same speed as Grass Hopper moved when he struck Kakashi, "_I forgot, he is also known for moving as fast as wind, I should not underestimate him._" Thought Grass Hopper, Kakashi Shouted "CHIDORI!", Kakashi's Chidori rammed right towards to Grass Hoppers chest, "AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Grass Hopper in pain, "_The Chidori, I see that Kakashi taught that kid Sasuke that move, and I guess the legendary Toad Sannin Jiraya taught that kid Naruto the Rasengan, and the girls punches seem to be taught by Tsunadae, but I know that Naruko has no Jutsu, so It'll make her an Easy target, I shall take her down to weaken the Team._" Thought Grass Hopper

"So Kakashi, I see that there's nothing that will make you give up a fight, nothing except taking down one of your team mates of course." Guessed Grass Hopper, messing with Kakashi

"What do you mean?" Questioned Kakashi in concern

"I mean that if your team mates are close to death you will see them dying in vein." Answered Grass Hopper

Grass Hopper was looking at Naruko

"So if Naruko dies, a sister of Naruto?" Questioned Grass Hopper

"You wouldn't, Naruko's Naruto sister, I will not allow one of my Team members die, especially if they're the only one in family they have." Replied Kakashi

"Which is why her death will be quick and painful." Replied Grass Hopper

Grass Hopper vanished affront of Kakashi, Kakashi saw Grass Hopper charging towards Naruko, Grass Hopper was charging Naruto with his Tiger's arm, he was goanna strike Naruko

"NARUKO GET AWAY!" Warned Kakashi

"Hu!" Exclaimed Naruko

"NARUKO RUN!" Shouted Kakashi, "_It's too late, He's already got Naruko where he wants her to be, but there is one thing I can do to stop this._" Thought Kakashi

"DIE NARUKO!" Shouted Grass Hopper

Grass Hopper was about to strike Naruko, until Kakashi grabbed Naruko, pushing her out of the way, but Kakashi was struck in the back hard, Kakashi hits the ground unconscious

"AHHHHH!" Gasped Naruko, "OFFFFFF!" Shouted Naruko, landing on the ground hard, "Kakashi what are you doing?" Questioned Naruko, "AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Naruko in fear as she saw the cuts on Kakashi's back, Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko's eyes widened when they saw Kakashi lying on the floor with a cut on his back, unconscious 


	3. Chapter 3 Jounin Down, Two Gennins Up

Chapter:3

Jounin Down, Two Genins Up

Sakura quickly ran towards Kakashi and started to heal him, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru had to defend Kakashi Naruko and Naruto were to help Sakura

"KAKASHI!" Shouted Sakura in worry for Kakashi, Sakura slid on her knees next to Kakashi, she had to heal his back because that's where most of the blood was coming out, she learnt a bit from Tsunadae but wasn't and expert on the healing process, but she knew that she had no choice, by the time they would bring Kakashi to the Hospital after the fight, plus she thought that they would not win the fight because a high levelled Jounin with a tiger arm was standing right affront of them laughing evilly at their struggle, "Without Kakashi we may not win the fight." Informed Sakura

"But we have to win or otherwise these guys will take over the village and kill us." Replied Naruko

"Naruko's right, if give up while Kakashi's unconscious we will die, so will Kakashi, and our deaths will probably be unknown." Agreed Sasuke

"But the problem is not these ninjas but the Jounin, we can't fight Jounins yet, we're only Genins." Said Kiba

"Afff!" Agreed Akamaru on what Kiba said

"I'll deal with this guy." Naruto Volunteered

"Come on Naruto you know that you're not strong enough to deal with Jounins yet." Said Sakura

"Yeah but I dealt with Haku back at the sea town." Reminded Naruto

"BUT HAKU WAS NOT JOUNIN, HE WAS AN APRENTICE FOR ZABUZA!" Reminded Sakura

"Yeah but he was close to Zabuzas level, even if he was an apprentice, I'm goanna kick this guy's ass, and besides, that was our first mission, I'm a lot stronger now than I was back then." Replied Naruto with a Smirk of Confidence on his face

"So I'm guessing you're the ones who killed Zabuza and Haku back in the lake village, well, this is goanna be an interesting fight." Guessed Grass Hopper with a Evil Smirk

"Hold on Naruto." Said Naruko

"Great, at least someone is agreeing with me." Said Sakura in relief

"I'm helping you Naruto to beat this guy." Said Naruko

"NOT YOU TOO!" Shouted Sakura as she couldn't believe that Naruko was goanna fight Grass Hopper aswell

"I know Grass Hopper, and I know what his fights are goanna be like, let me help you and kick his ass." Informed Naruko

"Sure thing Naruko." Agreed Naruto with a thumbs up with confidence

"You two are fools, did you see what I did to your Sensei?" Questioned Grass Hopper

"We won't lose, especially to someone like you." Said Naruto in Confidence

"Then prepare to die." Warned Grass Hopper

Naruto and Naruko charged in towards Grass Hopper, Grass Hopper Immediately just speed towards Naruko and Naruto, when Naruko grabbed Grass Hoppers waist, Grass Hopper was swinging his arm toward Naruko, "GET OFF OF ME YOU BRAT!" Demanded Grass Hopper, When Grass Hopper tried to swing at Naruko, Naruto grabbed his hand, making the hand sign for Shadow-Clone-Jutsu, "SHADOW-CLONE-JUTSU!" Shouted Naruto performing Shadow-Clone-Jutsu, POOF!, One clone Naruto popped right next to Naruto, The clone grabbed Grass Hoppers hand while Naruto was punching Grass Hopper in the face, "TAKE THIS!" Shouted Naruto, punching Grass Hopper in the face, PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH!, Grass Hopper grabbed Naruto's neck with his other arm and threw him away from him, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Demanded Grass Hopper, Grass Hopper threw Naruto away and pushed Naruko off of him and strike the Shadow-Clone, POOF!, the Shadow-Clone disappeared

"NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shouted Naruko in worry for Naruto

"Yes…..I'm okay." Answered Naruto, breathing heavily holding his neck for air

"You won't be okay for long once I'm threw with you." Informed Grass Hopper in Anger

"TRY AND FIGHT ME, RASENGAN!" Shouted Naruto Challenging Grass Hopper while performing the Rasengan

Naruto was charging towards Grass Hopper

"NARUKO I NEED YOUR HELP TO DEFEAT THIS GUY!" Shouted Naruto

"SURE THING!" Responded and Agreed Naruko

Naruto was Charging towards Grass Hopper while Naruko was doing the same, Grass Hopper had to focus on Naruto, until Naruko jumped in first with a Kunai in her hand

"TAKE THIS!" Shouted Naruko, jumping on Grass Hopper with her Kunai

Grass Hopper stopped the Kunai with his tigers arm, but he did not have enough time to stop Naruto from striking him with the Rasengan, "CRAP!" Shouted Grass Hopper as he realised that Naruto was close to him

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Naruto, charging towards Grass Hoppers chest with the Rasengan in his hand

Naruto struck Grass Hopper with the Rasengan

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Grass Hopper in pain

BOOM!, Grass Hopper was almost sent flying off of the building, he quickly grabbed the ledge and climbed back up

"Why those bastards." Groaned Grass Hopper from getting up on the roof

Naruto did not move an inch, he was still standing at the same spot Grass Hopper was at

"I could do this all day if I have to, those Ninjas I fought earlier were not that tough, I fought lots of people who are like them." Informed Naruto with a Smirk of confidence that he would win the battle

"_This kids not joking, he is tough, and with Naruko, he has a huge advantage against me, but what happens If I strike Naruko down, then he'll be weak, I could just fight him and Naruko, but that will just waste my time, I have a village to rule and a Wakage to kill, we need to finish this now._" Thought Grass Hopper, thinking of a plan to end the battle quicker

"Naruto, how about we use your Rasengan again." Suggested Naruko

"Good Idea." Agreed Naruto

Naruto was Charging towards Grass Hopper, so was Naruko

"All I gotta do is strike Naruko." Said Grass Hopper quietly to himself

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Naruko as she jumped towards Grass Hopper

Grass Hopper didn't react, he lets Naruko charge him with her Kunai, meanwhile Naruto seen what Grass Hopper was doing, "Oh crap." Said Naruto quietly, realising what Grass Hoppers plan was, "SIS GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Warned Naruto

But it was too late, Grass Hopper already prepared to strike Naruko with his arm, Naruto quickly ran towards Naruko, pushing her out of the way of Grass Hoppers attack

"GOT YOU NOW GIRL!" Shouted Grass Hopper with an evil Smirk

"NARUKO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Warned Naruto

"Huh!" Exclaimed Naruko, BASH!, Naruto bumped into Naruko purposely, pushing her out of the way of Grass Hoppers attack "OOFFFFFFF!" Shouted Naruko as she was pushed out of Grass Hoppers attack

SCRATCH!, Naruto was scratched by Grass Hopper instead

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto in pain from the attack

"NARUTO!" Screamed Naruko in concern for Naruto, Naruko grabbed Naruto and landed, letting Naruto land on her for a smooth landing, "OOOOOFFFFFFF!" Shouted Naruko as both Naruko and Naruto landed on the ground


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto Down, Naruko's Rage

Chapter:4

Naruto Down, Naruko's Rage

As Naruko seen her brother lying on her, she was scared that he was goanna die, she couldn't believe someone who she knew for a long time would hurt a family member who she just discovered in a week, Naruko's eyes were widened with Shock

"NARUTO!" Screamed Naruko, in worry for Naruto

"Looks like I got the male blond instead of the female one." Said Grass Hopper with an Evil Smirk

"DAMN YOU GRASS HOPPER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?" Questioned Naruko in a fearful scared voice for Naruto

"I just had to keep my cover for a while till I could capture and make this village mine." Answered Grass Hopper calmly

"_I can't believe it, first Kakashi, then Naruto, I don't think I have the time or Chakra to heal both of them, and the condition Naruto is in is the same condition that Kakashi is in, I only have enough Chakra to heal one of them in this condition, not both, I guess I'll have to use as much Chakra as possible to heal both._" Thought Sakura in panic

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL NARUKO, I'M ALSO MAD THAT YOU SCARCTHED NARUTO, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Shouted Kiba in anger

"AFFFF!" Barked Akamaru in Anger

"Try and get me, dog boy." Challenge Grass Hopper, messing with Kiba and Akamaru

"DOG BOY THAT'S IT!" Shouted Kiba in rage as he charged towards to Grass Hopper

"KIBA NO!" Warned Sasuke

As Kiba charged towards Grass Hopper, Grass Hopper used his Tigers arm to swipe Kiba

"DIE!" Shouted Grass Hopper

"WHAT THE!" Exclaimed Kiba

Before Grass Hopper could strike Kiba, Naruko grabbed Kiba and pushed him out of the way before he was struck by Grass Hopper, Grass Hopper missed Kiba and Naruko by and inch

"Don't you dare." Said Naruko quietly, "HUR MY FRIENDS!" Shouted Naruko as she turned towards Grass Hopper

Suddenly Naruko had red eyes, like a fox, her teeth were sharp and she was glowing with red Chakra

"_So after all these years you were not a waste of time, the experiment did work after all, master will be glad to hear that our experiment was a success, and here I thought that the experiment would never happen, but it did today, guess it takes some time, or rage._" Thought Grass Hopper with an evil Smirk

"Kiba." Said Naruko

"Huh." Exclaimed Kiba

"Take Naruto and stay away, I have a battle to win." Ordered Naruko

"Sure." Agreed Kiba as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him towards Sakura

"YOU AND ME GRASS HOPPER, ONE ON ONE!" Challenged Naruko

"With pleasure, at least I'll see how the experiment was." Agreed Grass Hopper

"Bring Naruto next to me Kiba." Said Sakura, healing Kakashi

"Sure." Agreed Kiba

"I know that Chakra, I seen it at wave town, the forest of death and Narutos battle with Neji." Sakura said, remembering when she saw the red Chakra

"What is that Chakra, some sort of family technique?" Questioned Kiba

"I don't know but it's very strong, wonder how it will go down." Said Sakura wondering what will happen

"Afff!" Barked Akamaru, holding a sign which says "To be continued."

"WHAT, WE'RE ALREADY ENDING THE STORY HERE!" Shouted Sakura

"Well guess we'll see the viewer's next week." Said Kiba

"Hopefully we live." Hoped Sasuke, keeping a defence against the ninjas

"HOPEFULLY!" Shouted Sakura

To be continued

**What Happened? **

**Some of you may be wondering why this took three to four weeks to finish, well while I was in England, I was doing another fanfic story which made me lose track of time, then when I came back I read a few other fanfics by other people, and also you may not know this, but I'm a GTA fan, and I was really excited when the Heist DLC was released so I had to check it out and unlock a few vehicles, because you had to do the heist to unlock a few vehicles and I did some of them, it takes a while to join and invite players on one, and I also had to retrace my steps to get myself going on doing these fanfics, Pokemon a new Journey Volume:11, will be created next week, I still have to create the plan, so sorry for not updating this to you guys, really sorry about this, hope you enjoyed this **


End file.
